Dynamic Bond: Book One
by Lone BatTrekkie
Summary: After an argument between our two heroes, Batman goes missing. Can Robin find him or will the Dynamic Duo crumble? (Book One of a Series)
1. Prologue: I SAID NO!

**Well, if anyone notices…this Fic has been uploaded before, but once I got around to finishing it, it turned out a little different than it started out as…so I decided to redo it.**

 **But as before this is a Batman and Robin fanfic…just like all my fanfics will be…I'm a geek…sue me.**

 **As usual…Batman and all related characters, places, and things are property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Batman is created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger…no money is being made off this.**

 **Now with nothing more to say…please enjoy the Beginning of this story.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"I SAID NO!"

The furiously barked exclamation seemed to echo off the cave's dark stone walls. In addition to that, it seemed that the deep and ominous growl in Batman's booming baritone voice made its way across the cavern to a group of sleeping bats, startling them, resulting in them scattering about the enormous room.

"But that's not fair Bruce!" Came the rebuttal. The young man's voice sounded full of frustration.

"This isn't about fairness, Dick. You're not coming and that's FINAL!" The deep growl in Batman's voice was proof enough that his mind was made up on the matter.

The young man, now known to be Dick Grayson, stood just a few feet away from his mentor. His domino mask was held firmly in his clenched fist and a deep scowl, that came a close second to the one that was almost always on Batman's face, was etched on his own face.

"Bruce…when are you going to let me back out there with you again?" His voice sounded like it was on the verge of cracking.

"When I know that I can trust you." Batman barked the simple yet hurtful response.

"WHAT?! Since when did you stop trusting me?" It was clear that what was said was not what the young hero had expected.

Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything they had been through together, he was now hearing that Batman didn't trust him.

Ignoring the tone in his partner's voice, Batman sighed. "Look, you disobeyed direct orders…you can't expect me to let you go out when I can't trust you to follow my lead…and if I can't trust you to follow my orders, then I can't trust you to watch my back in the field…do I make that clear?" He finished with a growl as he finally turned to face his partner. He had been standing with his back to the young man as he finished suiting up for patrol.

Dick continued to stand there staring at the older hero. "Is this because the last order I disobeyed resulted in me getting hurt?" He asked, knowing full well that he was right.

"…I don't have time for this." Batman replied as he turned back towards the Batmobile. The tone of his voice proved that his partner was correct.

With a deep sigh, Dick moved closer towards Batman. "Bruce, that was weeks ago. I've already recovered from my injuries…and I think it's time for me to go back out there with you." He paused for a second. "Look, I understand that you were upset with me for a while after that, but come on…so we get hurt sometimes…it's part of the job. You need to let it go." He pleaded hoping he could convince his mentor.

Batman's eyes narrowed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll finish this later, Dick." He growled as he shrugged his shoulders, causing Dick's hand to drop.

"Alfred, make sure that Robin AND Dick Grayson stay in tonight." He barked as the elderly Englishman came into view.

"Of course, sir." Came the reply. The tone in Alfred's voice was sad indicating that he had heard at least part of the argument between the two heroes.

"Oh, come on Al…you can't be on his side on this." Came Dick's childish complain.

In all the years, he had known the butler, he knew that he could always count on him to be on his side when he and Bruce fought…but tonight was different for some reason. Most likely Alfred didn't feel up to arguing with a pissed off Batman.

"I am on no one's side…I am merely doing as Master Bruce instructs." Alfred explained as he pulled out a cloth rag and began to dust the already perfectly clean Batcomputer console.

Dick turned around and shook his head in defeat as the Batmobile roared out of the cave, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"I can't believe he still treats me like a child!" He yelled as he slammed his mask down on the desk. "And after I nearly died protecting him…" he grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sick of being treated like a kid." Dick was almost eighteen, so why was it so hard for Bruce to treat him like the adult he technically was.

' _Why is it so hard for him to see me as an equal? Then again who am I fooling…no one can be Batman's equal.'_ He thought to himself.

"I hate to say sir, but he'll always treat you like a child because that's what you are…his child." Alfred explained as he shook his head sadly.

Dick gave no indication that he heard him as he slipped off his cape and headed towards the training simulator.

"Al, I'll be in here for a bit…I need to prove that I am still worth being his partner." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Dick realized that he was probably being stubborn about this whole ordeal, but hearing that Batman didn't trust him had hurt. He also knew that whatever the two of them had begun would be continuing once Batman returned from the city, so he needed to be stress free for that, and there was no better way to relieve stress than beating up a few training dummies.

Alfred watched the young man enter the simulator room in sadness. "Master Bruce, you are in for it when you return. Your boy is hurting and God forbid I let you get by with that."

But knowing he couldn't say anything to change things, Alfred went right back to doing his cleaning, making sure to keep an eye out for alerts on the Batcomputer.

* * *

 **Anyway that was the Prologue. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review if you would…any comment is appreciated. Chapter 1 is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 1: He's gone off the Radar

**Well, here is chapter 1. If you have not read the Prologue, please go and do so.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Man, now that was a workout." Dick Grayson groaned as he emerged from the training simulator.

He then walked into the small kitchen area, grabbed a sports drink from the fridge, and then after finding a towel already soaked in cool water for him, he draped it around his neck and headed towards the Batcomputer.

"Feel better sir?" Alfred asked not bothering to look up from where his eyes were focused.

"Yeah, much better, though I must say, Bruce sure did upgrade the training dummies…I'm worn out." Dick replied as he quickly downed the drink and moved to stand beside the chair.

He noticed that Alfred was staring at a map of Gotham city. "What's going on? I didn't miss an alert, did I?" He asked.

"…it's Master Bruce…he has been out of touch for too long…something doesn't feel right." Alfred sounded hesitant to explain.

"That's nothing new…how long was I in the simulator?" Dick asked before his eyes zipped over to the time clock.

' _Oh, no'_ His blue eyes widened in shock when he realized that Bruce had left for patrol almost four hours ago.

"Alfred, why didn't you let me know sooner?" The tone in Dick's voice was a combination of shock and anger.

"Forgive me sir, but you had shut yourself inside the simulator…I didn't want to disturb you…besides it's not unusual for Master Bruce to drop off the radar." Alfred replied. There was a slight calmness to his voice, but the worry was still there.

Dick sighed, he knew that the butler was both worried and tired and here he was snapping at him. "Sorry Al…I didn't mean to snap at you." He then placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and looked up at the map on the screen. "Any idea what's taking him so long?"

Alfred shook his head. "All I know sir, is that Master Bruce radioed in a while ago and said that things were quiet and that he should be back soon and for me not to wait up."

Dick sighed. "It's never a good thing when Gotham is quiet…let me see something." He said as he moved to the computer and started typing away at the keyboard.

Alfred watched as multiple dots started appearing on the map on the screen. "Hacking satellite feeds are we sir?" He mumbled in mock distain.

"Yeah…these should be all the locations that Batman had been tonight…all the ones near the satellites anyway. Dick paused for a second to study the map. "Dang…he sure does get around, doesn't he?" He added with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"In deed. So, in all seriousness…Master Bruce should be near one of these points." Alfred replied returning the young hero's smile.

"Yeah…I just hope I can track him down before something bad happens…and judging by this map…it might take a while." Dick replied as he went to collect his mask and cape from the table.

Alfred sighed as he watched the teen head towards his motorcycle. "Master Grayson, you remember what he said…you were to stay here." He said standing up from the computer.

"Al, I have to go. If he's hurt…I'll never forgive myself…I can't just sit here and wait to see if he comes back." Dick's mind was made up. He had a feeling that his partner was in trouble and he was damned if he was going to just sit on his ass and do nothing.

"Alright…just be careful sir…you'll do no one any good if something happens to you as well." Alfred said. He knew that he had to let him go, besides he didn't want to lose Bruce either.

"I'll be careful…radio me if anything comes up." Dick assured as he started the bike.

Alfred nodded indicating he heard. "Godspeed sir." He said as he watched the Redbird coast out of the cave.

He then began to pray that both of his boys would soon be coming back alive.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short. Please review if you would. Chapter tow is on the way.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Search

**Well, here is Chapter 2. If you have not read the first parts please go and do so.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Once he entered the city limits of Gotham, Robin connected the minicomputer on his bike so that he had the map of the city on the dash.

' _You have to be here somewhere Bruce.'_ He thought to himself hoping that it was true. "Robin to cave." He spoke into the radio before pausing to let Alfred connect.

"Here sir…I see your location." Came Alfred's voice over the radio.

"Good, keep track of my movements and notify me if something comes up." Robin said as he turned a corner, easily dodging incoming traffic.

"I will sir." Alfred sighed after a long pause of silence.

Robin grinned. Even though he couldn't see Alfred, he knew that the butler was shaking his head at the recklessness of his driving. He knew that the sounds of his motorcycle roaring through the busy traffic of the city could be heard over the radio, and Alfred was always telling him to drive safely, but there was no time to drive safe if Batman was in trouble.

As the rest of the night passed and slowly turned to morning, Robin found himself getting more and more worried. He had already searched most of the locations and still there was no sign of where Batman had disappeared to.

"Robin to cave."

"Yes sir?" Came Alfred's voice.

"I know it's morning, but I still have a couple of locations to check out…figured it was time to check in…hang on…I've got something…I'll call you back." He replied as he rounded a corner leading into an alley.

"What have we here?" Robin grinned as he dismounted the bike. He then removed his helmet and ran a hand through his damp hair. The night had been a warm one and now with the sun trying to come out, it was only going to get warmer.

As he looked around, he laughed to himself. The alley was littered with bound and gagged thugs, and a pile of firearms was mounted up under a streetlight.

"Guess he's been here." He laughed as he continued to search the area for clues as to where Batman might have gone next.

After finding nothing, Robin headed back towards the bike, but the sounds of approaching police cars caught his attention, so he slipped into the shadows and waited to see if they would require help.

As one of the cars came to a halt, an older white headed man in a tan suit stepped out and shook his head as he took in the sight in front of him. "Looks like he left us another present." He said with a laugh.

"Sir this makes the third one tonight." The other officer commented as he stepped up to stand beside the other man.

"In deed, call it in. We're going to need a van for this bunch."

Robin waited till the other officer was busy with making the phone call before he spoke up. "Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon jumped as he turned around to see Robin motioning for him.

"Can we talk?" Robin mouthed, not wanting to alert the other officer.

"Of course. What can I do for you son?" Gordon replied as he followed the boy into the shadows, pulling out his pipe as he did.

Once he was sure they were out of sight, Robin spoke. "Batman's gone off the radar…I don't mean to startle you, but I have a feeling that somethings wrong."

Gordon nodded as he lit his pipe. "Well it's not unusual for him, is it? I mean it does seem like his style to go off the radar occasionally. Besides he must be around somewhere, this bust makes the third one tonight." He paused for a moment when he heard Robin groan. "But if you're worried about it…how can I help?"

Robin thought for a moment. "The Batsignal. Maybe he'll answer it." In all the years he had known Batman, he never once knew of a time that he had not responded in some way to it; if he was able to anyway.

"If he doesn't?" Gordon wondered taking a drag of his pipe, blowing a small cloud of smoke as he exhaled.

"Then turn it off. If he gives no indication that he sees it then it's proof enough that something is wrong and we don't need the criminals getting wind of this." Robin replied running a hand over his face, whipping a trail of sweat that was beginning to run down. It seemed as if the humidity was taking it's toll.

"You need to rest son." Gordon suggested as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, he noticed how tired he looked.

"I will when I know he's alright." Robin groaned as he headed back towards the motorcycle.

"Thanks for saying though…it's nice to know that some people in this city cares for us." He added giving the commissioner one of his signature smiles.

"Just be careful son, we don't need to lose both of you tonight." Gordon said as he watched the Redbird disappear.

After the meeting with the police commissioner, Robin continued his search, but after another dead end, he sighed in defeat.

"Robin to cave." He barked into the radio.

"Here sir…did you find anything? I noticed that you had stayed in one area for quite a while. I hope you aren't hurt." Came Alfred's worried voice over the radio.

"No, I'm not hurt, just frustrated at the lack of clues as to where Batman might be. I did find some…uh…Presents left for the police…seems like Bruce had a fun night. I also met up with Gordon, I warned him about Batman's disappearance…he asked how he could help…I asked him to flash the signal, so if you see the alert that's what it's for. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll answer." Robin finished with a yawn. He shook his head when he realized that Alfred probably heard him over the radio.

"Sir? You sound tired…perhaps it's best you come home and take a break." Alfred suggested.

"No thanks Al…I'm fine. Gordon said the same thing so I'll tell you like I told him, I'll rest when I know Batman's alright."

Before anyone could say anything else, Robin's eyes caught the shine of the Batsignal appearing in the sky. It wasn't as bright as it would have been at night, but he was still able to see it and he hoped that Batman was as well.

"Signals up! Here's hoping we get lucky." Robin said a slight hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'm headed to the next location…I'll radio in if I find anything…. Robin out." With that Robin once again headed down the busy streets, his eyes occasionally darting up to the signal in the morning sky.

' _Please answer it…. let us know you're ok.'_ He hoped.

* * *

 **Well this chapter had to be separated…when I typed it I realized it was better as two parts so the next part of the Search is in the next chapter. Please review if you would. Chapter 3 is on the way.**


	4. Chapter 3: The search continues

**Well, here is chapter 3. Please read the first parts if you have not.**

 **As stated at the end of the last chapter this is the second part of the Search.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Tires squealed as the Redbird rounded a corner just a little too fast. Robin was fed up with having searched, not only, every location on the list, and every known nook and cranny of Gotham and finding no sign of the Batman.

"Damn it Bruce…where are you?" he growled as he looked up to the sky as a rumble of thunder pounded and dark clouds started to cover the morning sky.

Disregarding the approaching storm, Robin decided to take a moment to stretch his legs and check in with Alfred.

Pulling into yet another alley, he dismounted his bike, removed his helmet, and pulled out his communicator. His sweat soaked hair was now clinging to his face. "Robin to cave."

"I'm here sir. Find something?" Alfred's voice asked as he came on the radio. He sounded tired, but then again it had been a long night.

"Not really…. I'm just taking a moment to stretch my legs. I take it no response from Bruce…the signal went off not too long ago…I was wondering if he called." Robin replied mentally kicking himself for not asking the older man if he was feeling alright. He had noticed the tired tone to Alfred's voice.

"No sorry sir, I have heard nothing from Master Bruce, and please sir I can tell you are exhausted, I beg you to come back and rest…it's already morning and a storm is coming…it's evident we aren't going to find anything." Alfred responded knowing good and well that Robin wasn't going to quit till he found Batman…his loyalty…no love for his mentor wouldn't let him just give up.

"I'm going to find him Al, I'm not giving up till I do." Robin barked, he knew that his tone was just a little harsh but he hoped that the butler would understand.

Feeling the numbness in his legs beginning to subside, Robin decided it would be better to walk around some before returning to the bike.

His eyes widened as he turned the corner, "AL…I just found the Batmobile…hang on…" He paused to search the area for signs before getting a closer look at the car. "…looks like he was being chased, the tires look as if they were shot and the car itself is crashed into the side of a building." Robin left out the detail that Batman's utility belt and traces of blood were found inside the car. There was no need to worry Alfred with that just yet.

Before Alfred could reply, the radio began to beep, indicating that someone was trying to contact Robin.

"Yes?" Robin called switching the lines. He hoped that it was Batman calling.

"Robin, this is Commissioner Gordon."

"Something wrong sir?" Robin asked with a sigh.

"I'm not sure, but I thought you would like to know what I just found out. One of the security guards down by the docks just radioed in saying he thinks that he spotted the Batman earlier." Gordon explained.

Robin's pulse quickened at the mention of Batman. "Which area?" he asked. There were tons of dock yards in the city and unless Gordon knew which one it was going to take a while to search.

"…uh…according to this report…pier 21 should be the spot… apparently, there was a shipment coming in, maybe Batman went to check it out." Gordon replied.

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain the car." Robin mumbled. "Thanks for the info, I'll check it out…I'll call you if I find anything." Robin quickly switched back to the call with Alfred.

"Al, Gordon just called he thinks he knows where Batman might be…I'm checking it out now." He explained as he headed back towards the alley he had left his bike.

"Great news Master Grayson…please be careful." Alfred replied a slight joyful tone in his voice.

"Yeah yeah…Robin out." Robin said ending the call as he mounted the bike and headed towards the docks to see if Gordon's tip panned out.

* * *

 **Well again sorry for the shortness. Please review if you would. Chapter 4 is on the way.**


	5. Chapter 4: Batman

**Well, I do believe the large part of the search for Batman is over. If you have not read the first parts please go and do so.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

At the speed he was going, it didn't take Robin long to reach the pier. He parked the bike and making sure the coast was clear, headed out to search the warehouses that lined the pier.

"Man…even if he is here it's going to take a while to search all of these." He groaned to himself.

"Alfred, I'm here there are tons of buildings to check…keep the radio on just in case I need help fast." He said into the communicator.

"Of course, sir." Came Alfred's reply before the line clicked but the tone indicated that it remained open.

As Robin began to search the buildings, he jumped at the distant sound of gunshots. His trained ears picking up on the direction they were coming from, he quickly made his way to the far end of the pier.

Not wasting a second, he pulled out his grapnel gun and shot it off, launching himself into the air and landing in a crouch on the rooftop of the building. His legs were beginning to feel like jello as the long night began taking a toll on his body.

Despite the numbness in his legs, he walked over to the open skylight and peered down inside the warehouse.

What he saw made his heart jump. "Batman." He whispered.

Inside, Batman was slowly being backed into a wall by a group of armed thugs, and Robin noticed the weakness in his mentor's movements, he knew that he was hurt.

Robin hesitated to jump in because he wasn't 100 percent sure that Batman wasn't bluffing…and if he was, having Robin jump in might cause him more harm than good.

Robin watched as a couple of the goons charged his partner, but they were easily pushed back. It seemed like Batman was still able to fend them off.

He continued to watch, but soon his eyes went wide as Batman lost his footing and went down to his knees.

Hearing the attackers laughing, Robin knew he had to act.

"Well what have we here boys?" One of them asked stepping closer to the fallen hero.

"I don't know Boone…looks to me like we have finally gotten the better of the famous Batman…" another one replied slapping a pipe in his hands.

"Yeah…can I kill him?" another pleaded as he stepped up, a gun in his hand as he laughed.

"Over my dead body!"

The group looked up as the boy wonder came into the room, a Batarang shooting from his hand as the gun was trained on him.

The shot rang out just as the weapon was knocked from the guy's hand, hitting one of the sprinklers on the ceiling, sending water raining down on them.

"Well I needed a bath anyway." Robin joked under his breath.

"The Kid!"

"Kill him!"

Without wasting a second, Robin sprang into action, quickly taking down most of the guys that were foolish enough to charge at him.

"Who's next?" He mocked as he landed in front of his fallen partner. He was out of breath but he had to keep going.

Before anyone could move, a groan erupted from Batman as he started to come around, causing Robin to switch his focus.

"You ok?" He asked kneeling down to help Batman stand up.

Batman glared up at him as he shrugged off Robin's attempts to help. He didn't expect his young partner to show up.

Before Robin could protest, the sound of a gun being cocked caused him to twist around, just in time to see the guy the others had called Boone pull the trigger.

Batman was pushed against the wall behind him as Robin was slammed into him as he took the force of the blow.

"Robin!" He grabbed hold of his partner and pulled a Batarang out of Robin's utility belt as he lowered him to the floor

"Damn!" Boone growled as the gun was knocked from his hand.

Taking advantage of Boone's shock, Batman checked Robin for a pulse, finding one he returned his attention back towards the sorry piece of scum that had shot him.

"You'll pay for that scumbag." Batman growled not noticing the term he used was one that his young partner had used on many occasions.

Boone, wide eyed, started shifting backwards as Batman advanced on him. "Stay back." He whimpered.

"You just shot my kid…you are not going to get away with that." Batman growled. His fury was evident in his deep baritone voice.

Boone shuddered as he hit the wall behind him. Batman was still coming closer to him. "Please…leave me alone man." He pleaded.

Batman's eyes widened for just a second before narrowing again. This guy had just shot one of the people that Batman held dear and now he was pleading for mercy.

Shaking his head, Batman decided that Boone wasn't worth the trouble; he delivered a simple yet power punch to Boone's face.

Turning back towards where he had left Robin, Batman missed seeing Boone's limp form sliding down the wall to a heap on the floor.

"You ok?" He barked as he knelt beside his partner.

Robin groaned as he shifted to sit up against the wall. "...ngh…fine…just a scratch." He managed to croak through clenched teeth.

Batman growled as he stared down the young man. He could see the blood staining Robin's teeth and he knew that the bullet had done some damage.

"Hold still." He ordered as he reached out a gloved hand to search for the wound, pausing when he felt Robin flinch. "Robin?"

"…hurts.." was all the boy could manage as a glob of blood escaped his mouth.

Batman's eyes narrowed, for Robin to be coughing up that much blood, then the bullet had to be…his eyes darted to the red tunic of Robin's suit.

Ignoring the boy's protests, Batman once again began to search for the bullet hole, alarmingly finding it in Robin's chest.

"Damn." Batman growled as he applied pressure to the wound, blood soon oozing out from under his hand.

To his alarm, the bullet had not only pierced through the layer of armor built into Robin's tunic, but it had most likely managed to nick part of his lung which would account for the amount of blood pooling around his partner.

"…you ok…boss?"

Batman looked at his partner, shaking his head at the sight of the smirk Robin had on his face. Even after getting shot, the kid still had to joke. "I'm fine…seems like you saved me…again." He paused. "You shouldn't have come." He growled, despite being saved by his partner, he was pissed that he had disobeyed his direct order not to come.

"…had to…Alfred was worried…knew something was up…couldn't let you handle it alone…had to do something." Robin managed to get out between fits of wet and bloody coughs.

"Save your breath." Batman ordered as he fished Robin's communicator out of his belt.

Robin mumbled something under his breath before coughing again.

"Batman to cave."

"Sir? Thank Heavens…it's good to hear your voice…is everything alright?" The joy of hearing Batman's voice was evident in Alfred's voice.

"I'm fine, Robin's been shot…I need you to send the plane to our location." Batman replied leaving out the truth that he was in pain as well from his own wounds, but right now Robin was more important.

"…such a bad liar Bruce." Robin groaned a smartass tone in his voice.

Batman sighed. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Robin could always tell when Batman was hiding something. A talent he wished he could train out of his partner.

"...nope." Robin tried to laugh but the action caused him to have another coughing fit, causing more blood to splatter.

"Easy." Batman growled. His hand applied even more pressure to the wound, unfortunately causing more blood to pour.

"Damn it! Alfred hurry…he's losing too much blood!" He barked once again into the radio.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push through the burning pain in his chest…but it wasn't working. "...Bruce…need to tell you…"

Batman held his hand up indicating for Robin to hush.

"…no…need to tell you…had to disobey…" Robin had to pause to catch his breath. "…couldn't stand the idea…might lose you…can't lose…another…father…" With that Robin went completely limp.

"Robin?...Robin!" Batman's voice full of alarm as he realized that Robin hadn't just passed out; he had stopped breathing altogether. "NO!"

"Sir…the plane is arriving at your location now." Alfred's voice broke in.

"I hear it. Have the medical bay ready when we get there." Batman barked as he lifted his partner into his arms and raced outside to the waiting Batplane.

Robin didn't respond as Batman placed him in the back seat, causing even more alarm. In all the years had known the boy, Robin could never remain still…no matter how much pain he was in.

"Please don't die on me son." Batman pleaded as he got behind the controls and headed towards Wayne manor, hoping he would arrive in time.

As hard as it was for him to admit, Batman didn't know if he could handle the loss of the young man that had somehow found a place in his heart that he had tried soo hard for soo long to shield.

"Please, Dick…don't die…I need you."

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 4. Please review if you would. Chapter 5 is on the way.**


	6. Chapter 5: Medical Attention

**Well here is the next chapter…Don't worry I didn't kill anyone…I love Grayson too much to do that…now Bats is another story…but anyway…if you have not read the first parts please go and do so.**

 **Here is chapter 5 Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The Batplane didn't even come to a complete stop, before Batman jumped out and reached for his, still unmoving, partner.

"Alfred!" Batman yelled as he ran towards the medical bay and gently placed the bundle in his arms onto the table.

"Master Bruce are you…good lord." Alfred gasped as he saw the condition that Robin was in.

"I'm fine Alfred…he needs help…take care of him please." Batman pleaded as he pulled his cowl back, revealing the tired and worried face of Bruce Wayne.

"Sir, please I can handle it. Let me work." Alfred assured as Bruce reached to brush back the bangs that were clinging to his partner's pale face.

"I know…I'll get out of your way." Bruce sighed as he looked at the frightening still form of his young partner.

Alfred shook his head in sadness as he watched Bruce slowly make his way over to the Batcomputer. He knew that the older man was in pain, not only physically, but emotionally.

When he got to the console, Bruce sank down into his chair with a grunt. His body was still weak from the injuries he had sustained earlier.

"Commissioner Gordon, this is Batman…come in." He called into the radio that was built into the computer.

"Ah, Batman…I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice. Robin told me that something was wrong…is everything alright?" Gordon replied.

Bruce smiled slightly; it was nice to know that Gordon was concerned for him. "We're alright. I was calling in to make sure you found the presents I left earlier."

"Yes, we sure did…good job by the way. I also hope that Robin is feeling better, he looked exhausted last I saw him." Gordon replied.

Bruce sighed. "He's…he'll be alright." He couldn't tell Gordon that his young partner was hurt. "I'll make sure I let him know you were asking about him." He added.

"Good…I know better though…you are hiding something from me but it's not my place to drag it out of you…just take care of yourselves alright? The both of you mean too much to this city." Gordon explained before ending the call.

Bruce sighed as he shook his head. He hated to keep secrets from Gordon. _"Such a bad liar Bruce_." Dick's words echoed in his mind.

Bruce groaned as he then ran a hand over his tried face. His eyes suddenly began to feel very heavy.

"…Master Bruce?"

Bruce woke with a start as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Alfred?" He asked with a yawn in his voice.

"Sorry to startle you sir." Alfred said with sorrow in his voice, he felt bad for waking his master, he knew that he needed rest after the night he had.

"No, it's alright, I was just resting my eyes." Bruce replied as he stretched in the chair.

"You were sound asleep sir, and as hard as it was to wake you, I figured you liked to know about Master Grayson's condition." Alfred explained.

Bruce stood up from the chair. "How is he?"

Alfred didn't respond right away, but after a few seconds of silence a sigh escaped his mouth.

"Alfred? Please tell me." Bruce pleaded. From the look on Alfred's face he knew it wasn't good, but he had to know.

"He's alive sir, but he did lose quite a bit of blood, and sadly he still has shown no sign that he is aware of anything. He hasn't woken up yet." Alfred explained with a sad tone in his voice.

Bruce sighed as he listened to the butler explain as he walked into the medical bay and saw what made his heart jump. His partner was hooked up to the respirator. "He's not breathing on his own." He stated.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. "No sir he's not. However, we both know he is one tough cookie, I think once he wakes up, he'll be able to breathe on his own." He knew that there was still a chance that the boy wouldn't even wake up but he refused to think about that.

Bruce nodded indicated he was listening. He then moved closer to the table and reached down and placed his hand over Dick's hand. "He feels cold." He knew that extreme blood loss would cause that but he still didn't like it.

Alfred sighed. "Yes, I'm still giving him blood, he should warm up soon…now if you please allow me to check you out…I know you are hurt sir and I'll tell you like I told Master Grayson, you'll do him no good if you don't take care of yourself."

Bruce nodded. He knew Alfred was right, if he wanted to be there for Dick he needed to get patched up first. He wasn't going to do any good if he was also out of commission.

Alfred had already prepared the second medical table and was ready to get to work as Bruce sat down.

"There we are sir." Alfred said as he finally removed the now blood stained gloves. "I suggest you rest but I know better, you may continue your watch." He added with mock irritation.

Bruce groaned as he stood up from the table and stretched as he headed back to stand beside the table where his partner was.

"I'll bring you a chair sir." Alfred stated. He knew it was going to be a while before Bruce was going anywhere.

Bruce nodded to show that he had heard. His dark blue eyes never moved from where they were fixed on the machine keeping Dick's heart pumping. It pained him to see that he wasn't breathing on his own.

"Come on Dick, you have to wake up." His hand moved to cover Dick's hand again. Being careful not to hurt him, Bruce squeezed the small hand and his thumb slowly moved across the knuckles; it was the only way he knew to assure his partner that he was there.

"Any change sir?" Alfred asked as he returned with a chair.

"No. I just can't stand this Alfred. I hate seeing him hurt like this…why did he have to come after me? I told him to stay put, but he's so stubborn…why did he disobey me?! This is just like the last time…why does he have to worry me like this?!" Bruce was now just a few level's away from yelling.

"Sir, it's not stubbornness that caused him to go after you. Master Grayson loves you too much to lose you and it worried him when you didn't return…don't fault him for loving you sir, I know how you get when you are like this." Alfred explained as he checked the medical equipment.

"I'll be back later to check on you." He added as he headed towards the elevator that lead up to the manor.

Bruce sighed as he finally sank down into the chair that Alfred had brought. " _Love_?" The word left a weird feeling. Alfred said that it was his love for him that had caused Dick to disobey his orders, and when he was struggling for breath in the warehouse, was Dick trying to tell him that he loved him? Not only that, the teen had called him father. Was it true? Did Dick truly love him as a father?

Looking at the young man, Bruce smiled. For some reason, knowing the he cared so much for him made him feel better.

"Please, wake up. I need to tell you how I feel." He pleaded as he squeezed Dick's hand again. "Please son, wake up."

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 5…sorry if it wasn't interesting for you but the next chapter is on the way. Please review if you would.**


	7. Chapter 6: Rest Easy Son

**Well here is the next chapter. If you have not already done so please go and read the first few parts.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_

"…Bruce…"

The voice was low and weak, but Bruce heard it. "Dick? Come on open your eyes." Bruce coached as he squeezed Dick's hand. How long had he been holding it?

Bruce watched hopefully as Dick slowly opened his eyes, revealing the pair of soft cerulean ones that had stolen his heart years ago.

"…what…happened?" Dick managed to croak out. The tube in his throat was making it hard to speak.

"Hold on." Bruce said as he gently removed the tube that was feeding his young partner the oxygen he needed. It was a risk he had to take. He needed to be sure that Dick was going to be able to breathe on his own.

"…thanks…" Dick coughed. His throat was both dry and sore. "…boy do you look like hell…boss man." He said with a smirk. "...What happened to you anyway?" He added.

Bruce shook his head. "It's not important." He stated with a slight harshness to his voice.

Dick groaned as he shifted. "…come on…that's not fair." He growled.

"Dick, calm down…. you got half a dozen stitches in your chest and moving around will only open your wound again…now calm down." Bruce barked.

"…damn…can't believe how weak I feel…" Dick mumbled under his breath.

"Well maybe that'll teach you not to disobey my orders again." Bruce barked. His tone was getting harsh with each word.

Dick blinked a couple of times. He was seeing Bruce Wayne but he was hearing the voice that sent most criminals cowering in fear. "…very cold boss man." He said with mock fear.

Bruce shook his head. "I take it by the sour joke that you are feeling ok?" It was hard to stay mad at him.

Dick smiled. "…well I still feel like I went ten rounds with Bane, but yeah I'll live."

"That's good to hear." Came Alfred's voice as he came into view as he returned. He then took a moment to check the young man's vitals and indicated that he was pleased that he was now breathing on his own. "I'll let you rest now sir…and Master Bruce, I hope you will not do or say anything to upset him now."

Bruce sighed. He knew better than to argue with Alfred, especially when his eyes blazed like they were.

"…boy did you see Al's eyes? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that." Dick laughed. His words echoing Bruce's feelings.

Bruce smirked. "Look I'm going to get upstairs and grab some coffee…I'll be back in a moment. Do you need anything?" He asked as he stood up and stretched.

"…yeah, but it can wait." Dick said with a yawn. There was so much he wanted to say but he was tired and he knew that Bruce had to be as well.

Bruce sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can help you upstairs if you'd like to rest in your own bed. I know the medical table isn't that comfortable."

Dick shook his head." You don't have to. I'm getting a little too old to be carried and I know you're hurt…I don't want to cause you any more pain than you're already in." His voice was soft as he started to drift off to sleep.

"It's no trouble. I'll be back later to check in on you anyway." Bruce assured as he started towards the staircase. He was hesitant to leave his partner's side, but he understood that Dick didn't want to be coddled.

Just before he reached the stairs, Bruce looked back and a smile stretched across his face as he noticed that Dick was once again sound asleep. "Rest easy, son."

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 6…sorry it if was too short. Chapter 7 is on the way. Please review if you would.**


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery Time

**Well, now that Dick has woken up, it is time for a little recovery time. As usual please go and read the first few parts if you haven't already.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

As Dick started to come around, he became aware that he was no longer in the Batcave.

"Wha…how did I get in here?" He groaned as he tried to sit up, and realized he was in his bed in his room.

' _Bruce must have carried me up here'_ He thought to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He stood up slowly so he could test the strength of his legs. Deciding that he was able to put weight on his legs he started towards the door and headed out into the hallway.

As he made his way to the staircase, a smile crept up on Dick's face. He could smell the aroma of food being cooked downstairs. "Alfred must be up making lunch." He said out loud as he descended the stairs.

"Hey Al." He greeted as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

Alfred turned away from the stove for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise. "Master Grayson? Are you alright sir?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Al…just needed to stretch my legs. Of course, the smell of your cooking kinda drew me in here." Dick explained with a shrug.

"Well I am glad you are feeling better, but in the future please call me or Master Bruce if you need help." Alfred replied as he turned his attention back to his cooking.

"Come on Al, you know how he is…" Dick started to say something, but the sound of someone entering the room stopped him.

"How who is?" The deep baritone voice entered the room before Bruce did. "Dick? What are you doing in here?" He asked when he noticed Dick sitting at the bar.

Dick shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well I just woke up and figured I needed to stretch my legs…and then I smelled food so I decided to get something to eat."

Bruce nodded as he sat down at the table. "Well you need to remember that you have a wound that still needs healing…and if you overdo it it's not going to make it easier for you." He explained.

"Yeah I know. Not that you're one to talk." Dick replied with a sigh. The last part of the statement was mumbled under his breath.

"Well now, can you two put your little spat aside long enough for some lunch?" Alfred asked as he came over to the two with plates of food in hand. He figured it was best if he interrupted before the spat became something else.

"You know me Al, just the mention of food and I'm at your mercy." Dick joked as the plate of food was placed in front of him.

Bruce shook his head, it amazed him at how quickly Dick went from almost arguing with him to joking with Alfred.

Silence soon engulfed the trio as they settled to devour the lunch.

"Man, I'm going to need a workout after that." Dick said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"You? Kid I have never known you to have to work off anything you eat. Sometimes I wonder where you put it all." Bruce commented with playful sarcasm.

Alfred smiled at the childish banter. A few hours ago, he was afraid that he was going to lose them both. I was a nice change to see them both happy…for now.

Later on, after taking a rest from lunch, Dick decided it was time to head down to the cave's gym to see just what his limits were.

"Dick, I don't want you down in the cave till Alfred clears you." Bruce growled from behind him.

Dick twisted around. "What?"

Bruce held up his hand to stop him. "Look Dick, it's only fair that Alfred clears you before you even try to do anything down there."

Dick wanted to say something to defend his position but he knew that Bruce was right. "Fine you win. I'll give myself some time…so I'll stay out of your way for a while." He said with a sigh of defeat.

Bruce watched him walk back towards the den and sink down onto the couch and flipped on the tv.

"Master Bruce?" Came Alfred's call.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce called back not looking away from the teen.

"I happened to over hear what you told Master Grayson. I agree with you on that end sir, and I will be monitoring his recovery very closely so there is no need for you to divide your attention. You must focus on yourself for a while." The butler replied.

Bruce nodded. "Thanks Alfred. I don't know what we would without you." He added with a slight smile.

"I shudder just thinking about it sir." Alfred replied as he walked off to clean up the kitchen.

Bruce smiled as he shook his head. "Alfred I know you'll take care of him." He spoke loud enough for Alfred to hear him.

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure he is up to par by the time you need him." Came Alfred's reply from inside the kitchen.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. " _Need_ _him_?" He wasn't sure that he was going to need him anytime soon. He needed his partner to be at full health before he was allowed out with him, and with the damage that the bullet had done, he wasn't sure that Dick was ever going to fully recover from it.

He knew it would be better to tell Dick face to face, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the teen that he was never going to be allowed back out as Robin. Bruce knew that it would crush the boy if he knew that his recovery would mean nothing in the end.

"I'll tell him at some point." Bruce said to himself as he made his way to his study. Just because Robin was out of commission, didn't mean that the Batman had to be as well. Maybe things would get better once Dick had healed, then again, maybe they would only get worse.

"He's going to hate me for this." Bruce sighed as he made his way down the staircase.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 7. Just one more chapter to go. Please review if you would and be on the lookout for the finale to this story…coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Finale

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it for you. So as promised here is the Finale.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

About a week went by, and during that time, Bruce and Dick were both trying to continue with their normal lives as if nothing was wrong. As hard as it was to accept it, Alfred kept his distance from the two heroes and let things go on.

As far as Dick's injuries went, day by day he seemed to get stronger, and by Alfred's judgement, he was once again ready for action.

"There you are sir. I believe you are good to go." Alfred said as he finished his checkup.

"Thanks Al." Dick replied as he stretched and left the room. He was ready to show Bruce that he was ready to get back out on the streets.

Down in the cave, Bruce was sitting at the computer working on a file. He didn't turn around to look when he heard someone walk up behind him. "Alfred…How's he doing?" He asked thinking that it was Alfred that had walked up.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Bruce, wide eyed, turned around to see Dick standing behind him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Ha ha…sorry couldn't resist. I noticed you were so focused on your work and that you didn't even look to see who it was sneaking up on you…I just had to." Dick explained with a laugh.

Bruce sighed and shook his head as he returned his attention to the computer screen. The boy always liked sneaking up on him when he was too focused on work. "I take it Alfred cleared you?"

"In deed, I did sir. I must say that I am amazed by his recovery." Alfred replied as he came into earshot.

"What are you working on anyway?" Dick asked leaning against the console to get a closer look at the file Bruce was working on.

Bruce growled as he clicked the computer off. "Nothing that concerns you." He said with a snap.

"…but…" Dick started.

"No, it doesn't concern you and that's that." Bruce growled as he cut his young partner off mid thought.

"Bruce come on. I'm fine now, you heard Al, he says I'm ready to help you again. I'm going to go crazy just sitting around doing nothing. There has to be something I can do to help, even if you aren't ready to let me out as Robin. The least I can do is help with case files." Dick pleaded as he sat down in the other chair next to the computer.

"NO!" Bruce yelled. He noticed that the level of his voice had made his partner flinch. "I don't want you involved anymore. You almost died and I'm not going to risk your life again…. maybe it was a mistake to involve you in this mess to begin with." He mumbled that last part under his breath.

"What? Bruce what are you saying? I thought you said I could join you again once Alfred cleared me." Dick wondered. Even though part of Bruce's statement had been somewhat mumbled, he still heard him.

"I said that you wouldn't be allowed down here till he cleared you…I never said anything about letting you back out there with me." Bruce explained as he stood up from the chair.

"What!?" Dick was shocked and the level and tone of his voice proved it. "Bruce, you can't just bench me forever…we're partners…what if you need me?"

Bruce turned and gave his young partner a hard glare. "We were partners, and you disobeyed my orders and almost got yourself killed in the process…so from now on…Robin is retired."

 _ **To be continued in Book Two**_

* * *

 **LOL…sorry for the cliff hanger there. I decided that there was just so many story ideas for this so I decided to make this a series. The next Book should be starting soon. Please review if you would and any ideas you may have please feel free to send them my way cause I might just need them.**


End file.
